Lina
by BlackRosesKiki
Summary: What if O wasn't the only girl in Ben and Chon's life? I know summary sucks but whatever. Story goes along with movie. Ben/OC/Chon/Ophelia"O"
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_**O**__**- Just 'cause we're telling you this story doesn't' mean we're alive at the end of it.**_

_**L**__**- This could all be pre-recorded and we could be talking to you from the bottom of the ocean. Yeah, it's that kind of story.**_

_**O**__**- 'Cause things just got so out of control.**_

_**L**__**- Let's go back to where it started, here in paradise.**_

_**O**__**- Where they say god parked himself on the seventh day. But they towed him on the eighth**__**.**_

_**L**__**- And this is Ben and Chon's hole in the wall by the sea.**_

_**O**__**- Paid for in cash.**_

_**L**__**- Not bad for two young Laguna dudes.**_

As two young lovers fucked on the couch, a young woman walked into the room and into the kitchen, not minding the two on the couch.

She opened and pulled out miracle whip, mustard and bologna. She put them on the counter and got some bread.

As she made her sandwich, she would glance at the two, Chon and O, on the couch.

_**L**__**- Who are definitely not employable on Wall Street.**_

_**O**__**- Chon is the killer. Two tours, Iraq, Afghanistan, and he came back with a lot of cash, but no soul.**_

_**L**__**- He's always trying to fuck the war out of himself.**_

_**O**__**- We have orgasms, he has "wargasms". So I guess we try to give him back some of the things that he's lost.**_

_**O**__**- Chon is the love of our lives. Call me O. I was named after Ophelia, the bi-polar basket case in Hamlet, who committed suicide. So I cut it down to just O.**_

The two noticed the woman sitting on the counter, eating a sandwich, while somewhat watching them but didn't care, it was normal everyday stuff to them.

_**L**__**- My name's Lina, it has two different meanings. Tender in Arabic, and Lady in Italian and Old English.**_

Lina, the black-haired, brown-eyed beauty, sitting on the counter jumped down and walked over to O passing by Chon.

As she passed, Chon quickly grabbed her by the arm and turned her towards him. He grabbed the back of her head and locked his lips with hers. She kissed back, her hands on his chest before pulling away and letting him go to his guns.

She sat down next to O and they started to smoke.

_**O**__**- Dope's supposed to be bad but in a bad bad world, it's good.**_

_**L**__**- Chon says drugs are a rational response to insanity.**_

Lina and O were enjoying their moment when the computer signaled. Lina laid her head on Os lap.

"Chon you want some," Lina asked but didn't get an answer. Both girls looked at each other before going up to where Chon was sitting at the dining room table with the computer in front of him.

Lina walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed his neck and he brings a hand up to touch her arm.

"What is that important that you gotta like so much?" O asked standing next to Lina.

Both girls looked at the screen to a video showing lots of blood and severed heads surrounding it, with a person walking around.

"What is that?" Lina asked. "Is that Iraq?"

"No, Mexico," Chon answered still looking at the video. It started to show bodies hanging from the walls with no head. A man lifted up a head and kicked it before the video stopped on his masked face. Two seconds later a message came up.

**'THESE GUYS WERE STUPID. BE SMARTER.**

**DON'T MAKE US GO LIVE :(**

**WE NEED TO TALK.**

**TIME AND PLACE COMING...!'**

Lina stood up straighter. "Where's Ben, isn't he still in Burma?" O asked.

"No, Africa, some place saving Africans," Chon told them staring at the screen.

"He said he was going to be gone three weeks," Lina said with her hands on his shoulders.

"That's changing now," Chon told them before tearing his eyes away from the screen to look at his girls. "Let's get some air."

He stood up and looked at the screen before grabbing both and leading them outside. Lina on his left, O on his right.

_**O**__**- I guess you figured out by now, if people are willing to go Henry the 8**__**th**__** on this.**_

_**L**__**- Chon and Ben grow some of the best weed in the world.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next day, Lina was dressed in a dark blue tank top and black skirt, sitting with O on the floor, playing cards when they heard a honk.

The girls looked at each other and smiled before getting up and running out the front door, Lina first.

_**L**__**- Oh yeah, this is Ben, the other love of me and O's life.**_

"Ben," Lina yelled excitedly before jumping up into his arms and wrapping her arms around his neck and legs around his waist with a smile on her face.

"Oh my sweet Lotus," he said breathing in her sweet scent. He set her down.

"My sweet Ben," Lina whispered as he put his hand on her cheek and pulled her in for a kiss. Her hands rested on his waist, gripping his shirt tightly. "Mmm, how was Africa."

"You know, I started in Burma and then I took a left and ended up in a Congo." Lina tilted her head to the side before O finally came up to them to give Ben a hug and kiss.

The three started talking, the girls on either side of Ben, their arm wrapped around him as he led them back to the house. Before they made it inside, Chon came outside and he and Ben gave each other a hug and greeting.

"Aww," O smiled and so did Lina. They intertwined their fingers together and walked in the house after their men.

Lina closed the door and looked at the two guys as Ben says. "Place looks good though. Thank you O and Lina."

"Thank you," O said still smiling and L nodded.

"You're welcome," Chon said and L smacked him on the back of his head.

"Shut up, you're a jerk," she said before looking at Ben, pulling away from Chon as he tried to grab her. "He didn't do anything," she giggled.

"I know, I know," Ben said looking at his plants. "You been taking care of my babies?" he turned to the three. "Huh. Too busy making some of your own." O chuckled and L covered her mouth as she did. They both looked at Chon.

"Listen, I'm gonna go catch a long swim," he told Ben. "We'll talk business later." O followed him.

Lina looked at Ben as he stared after the two. She walked over to him with a smile on her face. Ben looked at her and wrapped an arm around her neck, pulling her closer to him.

_**O**__**- Every successful business has an origin story.**_

_**L**__**- Microsoft and Apple were born in garages. Ben and Chon's was born on the beach.**_

_**O**__**- Ben went to Berkley and double majored in business and Botany**__**.**_

_**L**__**- Chon was between deployments. And they've been buddies since high school.**_

_**O**__**- So one day they're sitting there, thinking about what they're gonna do.**_

_**L-**__** And Ben says...**_

"So, where do you think the best cannabis comes from," as he blew out a smoke.

"Easy," Chon said, "Afghanistan." He looked at Ben and they both nodded.

_**O**__**- Ding. That was the founder moment.**_

_**L**__**- So Chon, from the most dangerous ground in the world, smuggles back the finest seeds.**_

_**O**__**- I grew, within six years; they had a couple of farms and a great customer base.**_

_**L**__**- It became urban legend. And if you ask any serious head**__**,**__** where the best dope in the world, in the 21**__**st**__** Century is.**__**..**_

_**O**__**- Not Thailand, Jamaica, and certainly not Mexico.**_

_**L**__**- It's right here, in California. The U.S.A.**_

_**O**__**- Ben says every plant needs love.**_

_**L**__**- He sees himself as the healer. And when O and I started to help put at the grow ove (I don't know what she said so I guessed). He called me his own Lotus in water. I like that.**_

_**O**__**- They partnered in several dispensaries, in supply menu of the clubs in California.**_

_**L**__**- And it's progressive because from what we've seen, at least.**_

_**O**__**- It helps with the pain. 15 million satisfied customers can't all be wrong.**_

_**L**__**- But the big money comes from shipping it out of state.**_

_**O**__**- At high prices they get up to 6 thousand a pound.**_

_**L**__**- Ben's guiding philosophy is basically budus (sp?). Don't fuck with people.**_

_**O**__**- His true genius is that he takes 99% of the paranoia and buying us out of the business.**_

_**L**__**- The other 1% well that's where Chon comes in.**_

_**O**__**- Chon's philosophy is basically badist. Don't fuck with Ben.**_

_**L**__**- For Ben the dope business is green.**_

_**O**__**- His foundations has branches in Africa and Asia.**_

_**L**__**- "Money isn't enough," he says.**_

_**O**__**- "You gotta give your heart."**_

"Hi," Lina says as she was knelt on the side of the bathtub before they both leaned forward for a kiss.

Lina stood up and climbed into the hot bath with her clothes still on and Ben laughed, some water spilling out as she did. Lina giggled, moving to settle between his legs. Ben wrapped an arm around her shoulders as they both looked into each other's eyes. "I really missed you."

"Tell me that again," he said, his thumb running across her bottom lip. Their faces close that their noses touch.

"I...really...missed you," Lina said between kisses. She lifted herself so she was now straddling him, her hand on the back of his neck as they continued to make-out. Ben brought his hand to her butt and squeezed before bringing it back up to her face.

_**L**__**- We know what you're thinking, slut's right.**_

Ben sank down under the water a little bit before coming back up and switching them, so Lina was now on her back and they both went under, still kissing each other.

_**O**__**- Maybe it is wrong but the truth is, we all love each other, so much.**_

_**L**__**- We trust each other. We take care of each other.**_

_**O**__**- and for us, together they are one complete man.**_

_**L**__**- Chon is cold metal. Ben is warm wood.**_

Lina had her legs wrapped around Bens' waist as he brought them to the bed, still kissing one another. He laid her down and sat up. He pulled off her skirt and lace panties. He pushed himself inside her, his hand rested on her face and her hand wrapped around his wrist. She moaned and he groaned, breathing heavily as he moved inside her.

_**O**__**- Chon fucks. Ben makes love.**_

_**L**__**- Chon is earth. And Ben is spirit.**_

_**O**__**- And the only thing they have in common is us. We are the hole neither of them ever had.**_

Ben lifted her up and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled off her wet tank top before they both went back to kiss one another. She matched his movements with her own and they both fell in to rhythm.

Her head fell back as her orgasm came through and he came inside her at the same time. He laid them both down but this time on the side of the bed, their heads hanging off halfway. With her hands buried into his hair and his face buried into her right shoulder, they both moaned as he pulled out of her, breathing heavily.

_**L**__**- In their mind.**_

Ben lifted his head to look at his Lotus and she turned her head to look at him as he did so. "I love you and I really missed this with you," Lina whispered and he chuckled before kissing her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story but some of the things that my OC does and says.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

Lina had changed into a green dress identical to the one O was wearing as she walked into the room but hers was yellow. The dresses had spaghetti straps and ended at their knees. O's dress was now wet from her swim with Chon, no doubt he pulled her in. She walked to their shared closet and looked through it before choosing the same dress again but it was now fuscia.

"Have fun swimming with Chon," Lina said more than asked as she combed out the tangles in her now dry hair.

"Yes I did, just like you did with Ben," she retorted with a smirk and both girls laughed before they left the bedroom and went down the stairs. They walked outside just in time to hear Ben say.

"Surrender is not defeat Chon. You're resisting change, just let it go."

"Uh oh, testosterone," O said shaking their shoulders a bit as she passed. Lina smiled and sat down in front of Chon while O sat in front of Ben, crossing her legs, smiling.

"Close your legs, its showing," Chon said.

"Oh sorry." She dropped her legs to the ground and crossed them. Lina chuckled.

"I was talking to him," Chon told her, turning his head to Ben. Ben smiled and looked away.

"Hey, can you boys take us out somewhere nice?" O asked. "Come on, we can drink a little."

"N-," Chon started.

"Relax," Lina interrupted Chon quickly. "Calm down, it's been awhile." Both girls looked at the two with smiles they knew they couldn't resist.

Lina walked out of the house after her and O's succession on getting the guys to agree on taking them out. She got into her car(check profile for car) and started it up before driving off.

After an hour of driving, she finally stopped at her destination. She shut off the car and got out. Lina walked up the front steps of the house and rung the doorbell. It took two minutes before someone opened the door that made Lina smile big.

"Mom," she said giving her mother a huge hug, stepping into her old home.

_**O**__**- This is her mother Ava Tate, she's the woman that named her Lina Tate. She sounded her name as Ly-Na. **_

"Sweetheart, what are you doing here?" Ava asked before closing the door and following after her daughter as she walked to the living room.

"How is he?" She asked. She walked into the living room to find her father sitting in a chair, staring at the television. She walked towards him and bent down in front of him.

"Daddy," she whispered with slight tears in her eyes. Her mother walked in and leaned on the entryway.

"He's going to be ok," she replied crossing her arms. Lina looked at her confused.

"What."

"Doctor said he's going to be just fine Lina," she said with a smile. Lina chocked out a breath and smiled before looking at her father, who was now looking at her with a soft smile. She wrapped her arms around his neck loosely and she burst into happy tears as he wrapped his arms around her. Her mother walked over to the two and embraced the two, also crying.

_**L**__**- My father, Nick Tate, was very sick from something I never wanted to ask my mom about but it was going on for about two years now. I was scared he was going to die at any moment and that I couldn't do anything about it. I cried for weeks when my mother told me that he could be gone from our lives but now it's going to be okay. He's not leaving us yet and for that I'm grateful that for whatever happened to him that he stayed strong.**_


End file.
